


Letting Go

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Post-Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Frodo to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 2008 on LJ.

It isn't easy letting go, saying farewell to all that's familiar and dear. This place - these people - are all I know of home. They are all I fought to save, all the joy of yesterday.

I do not wish to leave... but go I must.

The heat of your smile burns me, Sam. My shoulders bow beneath the weight of your eyes. Your hope is too much to bear: that I be well, that all we had might be ours to share again.

I no longer know who I am – how can I be what you want me to be?


End file.
